


Maplea Girls

by xchosenxelitax



Series: Weird Doll Fics [1]
Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xchosenxelitax/pseuds/xchosenxelitax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own Maplelea Girls</p><p>I'm not sure why I made this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maplea Girls

lexi sighed. She was supposed to meet her friends today at the mall. They probably ditched.

"Alexi Neele!!!!!!" A group of voices called. She turned towards the voices.

There stood her friends, Brianne Kovac, Just Charlsea, Léonie Belanger-Leblanc, Jenna McAllister, Saila Quilavvaq, and Taryn Brady. Charlsea doesnt have a last name. Rip Charlsea.

The group had been friends since the beginning of the school year. For some reason the whole school despised them. Weird. Rip Maplelea girls.

"You totally didn't meet us where we said we were going to meet!!!" Brianne whined.

Alexi rolled her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal. And besides, you were the ones who met in the wrong spot."

"Hmph." Brianne walked away. Rip Brianne Kovac.

"Weird." Charlsea muttered. Her friends shit her a glare. Rip Just Charlsea.

"Please stop fighting." Léonie pleaded.

"No." Jenna said rudely.

Rip Léonie Belanger-Leblanc.

"I'm leaving." Rip Jenna McAllister.

"So am I." Rip Saila Qilavvaq.

"Same with me." Rip Taryn Brady.

Alexi is now alone. Her friends have abandoned her. Rip Alexi Neele.


End file.
